Realization
by asuka-uk
Summary: Why is it that you realize to late. Find out what happens when Asuka does. Now Complete
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Realization  
Chapter 1  
Music could be heard playing in the background as a young woman sat down on her bed. In her lap was a box with 'Photos' written across it, in thick black marker pen. Opening the box with a sigh, she saw the first picture. It was of her on her wedding day.  
  
Standing next to her husband. Her auburn hair was worn up. with out her sync clips. The simple gown showed off her figure perfectly. Her husband on the other hand, wore a black tux. His blond hair combed back, and dark brown eyes stared back at her. Closing her eyes she remembered how she met him. It was a year after she left Japan. As there were no more angles to fight, she had wanted to return home.  
  
It was the summer of 2019. Her old friend dragged her to the local carnival, because she thought, it would cheer her up.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Come on Asuka, you know that you'll enjoy it."  
  
"Jonna, I won't. There will be idiotic boys, and I can't stand them!"  
  
"Come on, just for me?"  
  
"Oh alright, but I'm not promising to enjoy myself..."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She remembered walking past the test your strength stall. She turned her head as she heard the bell ring. She searched to find where the sound had come from. She saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at her. Followed by a wolf whistle. Looking away in disgust and followed her friend to the candy stall.  
  
Not even suspecting that she would end-up marrying that man, roughly two years later. After a long and treacherous courtship on his part. A small smile found it's way onto her face. As she remembered the countless times, that she teased him, or made him work just to get a date. She thought about it, 'That's why I must of fallen in love with him.' His sheer determination.  
  
The next photo managed to bring her some happiness. It was her lying in a hospital bed, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. A tear formed in her eye. She wanted to give her daughter the upbringing she never had. So far she had succeeded, even if it was only 50%. Like her mother she had married a man, who had a mistress, and never cared much for his daughter. She had only discovered this about eight months ago. 'Like mother like daughter,' she thought. Though she had succeeded where her mother had not. By giving her daughter the motherly attention, which she herself had not received.  
  
She looked at the next photo, and her eyes grew wide with surprise, for she had not seen these faces in years. Looking back at her was Misato, Penpen, Hikari, Kensuke, Touji, herself, and him, Shinji Ikari. She thought she had left those faces back in Japan. She quickly turned the photo over. But the next one she saw just made her fill up with tears. It was of her and Shinji dressed up to go to the school dance. She remembered it was Misato who wanted a picture of them.  
  
She dug out the one of her wedding day, and compared them, she couldn't help but noticed that her eyes seemed to shine more when she was with Shinji standing beside her, and her smile seemed genuine too. She couldn't help but wonder what was Shinji doing now, with his life. She knew he was married. She had received the invitation three years ago. But she didn't go. 'Stupid pride,' she thought, 'You always are going to get in the way. I know he's happy now.' She knew he would find happiness one day. 'At least one of us is,' she thought.  
  
She knew deep down in her heart, as she sat staring into those blue eyes, that she never should have left Japan. Then maybe, she could have found happiness too, with Shinji. She knew that he cared for her now. That she too, cared for him. Even though she always told him the opposite. That she hated him. Though looking back now she knew she was wrong, she loved him. Now she will never have a chance to do that.  
  
Bursting into the room was her daughter Kyoto.  
  
"Mummy, mummy there's a monster under my bed, and it wants to eat me!"  
  
"Is there, well the mighty Asuka will get it!" She replied, placing the photo back in the box, While thinking. 'Shinji I'll always remember, and if only I could turn back the clock.'  
  
Meanwhile a young man was standing on the balcony of his apartment. Thinking thoughts that were the same.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Authors note; I wanted to explore the idea of what if Asuka and Shinji never got together. That the opportunity had simply pasted them by. Then one day in the future, one of them (Asuka) reluctantly found this out. And what she thought.  
Thank you to Pre-reader brassmonkie  
E-mail me; Asuka_uk@hotmail.com  
TTFN 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Realization  
Chapter 2  
  
A young man stood out on his balcony, gazing into the star lit sky. Wondering if things could have been different.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Shinji, it's late, why don't you come to bed? You've got work tomorrow."  
  
"I'm comming Mitsuri, I was just admiring the stars. I'll be along in a minute." With that she kissed her husband on the cheek, and retired for the night. He took one last look at the sky. Before retiring himself.  
  
Slipping under the warm covers, he felt his muscles begin to relax. He felt his wife lay her head on his chest. He began to play with her mid-length brown hair. He stared at the familiar ceiling, as he heard the gentle purring of his wife, as she fell into the land of dreams. He began to reflect on the question that bugged him for three years. Why didn't she come to the wedding? He didn't know her reasons. Maybe he sent the invitation to the wrong address, but he got the address off Hikari. Perhaps she couldn't get the day off work, or there was no flight. Perhaps she simply didn't care about him, after all they had been through. Or maybe she couldn't bare him to be with another woman, he chuckled to himself.  
  
Realizing that sleep was evading him, he slipped out of bed, being careful not to disturb his wife, and went to make himself a cup of tea. Sitting at the kitchen table, he pulled out his wallet from his coat pocket, that was hanging on the back of the chair. Removing the only picture that he kept in there, and smiled as his eyes fell onto the picture. It was of him and Asuka dressed up, to go to the school dance. He remembered how Misato nagged at them, just so she could have a picture.  
  
He began to wonder what it would have been like if she had stayed in Japan. He had no idea where she was now, or what she was doing. She had broken off all contact with the past it seemed. Even Hikari hadn't recieved a letter for nearly eight months now.  
  
He began to remember their time at the school dance together, as this was his fondest memory of her. As he was graced to have her dance with him for quite a number of songs. The smell of her perfum began to fill his head. He found himself staring into her blue eyes. But as soon as he blinked they disapeared. Just like she did all those years ago.  
  
He knew that deep down Asuka had a lot of love to give, even back then. He wished that he was the one to recieve it. Though he knew he loved his wife, he never told her how much Asuka still meant to him. He kept that to himself. Sure he told things of her. Like their involvement with NERV, their fight against the Angels. After all he still worked for them, even if it was just to keep an eye on his father.  
  
He found himself on the balcony again. this was his favourite place to just reflect. He knew that he missed his chance with her, but he was gratefull, because she had given him the desire to live, the fight for life. Even if it was for this reason only, he loved her. But he knew it was much more than that. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"I'll remember you, Asuka, I'll never forget, I promise."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's note: I know these first to chapters are short but I'm trying to convey what the character's are feeling. Plus, as they're in separate chapters you can really focus on that character, here's hoping to the rest, and yes there's more to this story.  
Thanks to my Pre-reader brassmonki 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Realization  
Chapter 3  
  
Today was going to be the day, that she was going to do something positive. She was going to do it for her daughter. She has to break free from the hold her mother still seamed to have on her life.  
  
It was ever since that night she found the picture of her old friends, her true friends, and of him. She knew that he belonged to another, that oppotunity had past her by. All she wanted was to be his friend now.  
  
She wanted to show her daughter Japan. After all she had inherited japanesse blood from her. Plus it would give her daughter a history lesson and appriecate what she went throught during the Angel war. She knew she could pull a few strings at NERV. She was after all a Major and Operations Manager of the second branch. Thats it she thought I'm going to break free,I'm goimg back.  
  
Dear Hikari  
I know I haven't wrote in a long while. Believe  
me it's kinda complicated, and I promise to explain every-  
thing in good time. I'm writing to let you know I'm planning   
on visisting Japan soon. I'm bringing Kyoto with me aswell.  
I'm kinda giving her a lesson of her past and inheritance.  
So I was wondering if you could recommend me a hotel for  
me. As I'm not the best jugde of the hotels in Japan anymore.  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
Asuka.  
  
Dear Asuka  
That's fantastic news. It'll be good to see you  
again. However I'm not going to let you stay in some hotel.  
I've spoken to Toji, and he agrees with me, that you should   
stay with us. After all Kyoto, can play with our daughter  
Tatsuri. Lets us know whan you're arriving.  
  
Your friend  
Hikari Suzuhara  
  
Seeing this letter made her feel more hope than she had felt in a long time.  
"Mummy who's the letter from?" She took the girl onto her lap.  
"It's from Auntie Hikari, and Uncle Toji. We're going to stay with them. when we visit Japan, You'll like that wouldn't you?" Her daughter face came to life with excitment.  
"Really! Is Daddy comming to?"  
"No I'm afraid Daddy has to work, but we can have fun together, and you can play with your cousin Tatsuri" Just then her husband returned home. Her excited daughter jumped out of her lap.  
"Daddy, daddy do you have to work. Why can't you come to Japan with us?"  
"What are you talking about Kyoto" she felt his eye bore into her.  
"Kyoto, why don't you go to your room, and start sorting out what you want to take" With that the four year old ran off to her room. Now she was going to face another battle, this one was with her husband however.  
"What's this about Japan?"  
"I've just arranged a visit to Japan as an educational trip. I am 1/4 japanesse. It's in her blood too."  
"You aren't going to Japan. I won't allow you to go. Your place is here."  
"I didn't fight the Angels to have YOU command me around, I', going and that's that." With that she turned away. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist, he spun her round, and struck her across the face. Making her fall to the ground, due to the force of the blow. She touched her face, where the blow had connected wwith her skin. Looking at her hand she saw blood. A side of her was realsed at that second, it had long been dorment.   
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. Nobody hits me. If you ever lay a finger on me again. You will no longer have the equipment to be classed as a man. As I will personally remove you manhood. NOW me and Kyoto are going. and not YOU or a BLOODY ANGEL is going to stop me." with tha she left to pack.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Author's notes; I just had to put some more fire back into Asuka. Yes she realizes that she has made a mistake, but now she's going to try and do something about, and not even an angel is going to stop her. She got her drive back and whats driving her forward is her daughter. All comments welcome.  
E-mail ASuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
Characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Realization   
Chapter 4  
  
BRING BRING  
"I'll get it, it's probably Toji," Shinji picked up the receiver "Hello Ikari residence."  
  
"Hi Shinji it's Toji."  
  
"Hi Toji what's up?"  
  
"Just ringing to see if we're on for our usual lads get together tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah it's no problem. Just whose turn is it to drive?"  
  
"Err, Kensuke I think ... Yes it's Kensuke's turn as you drove last time."  
  
"Ok I'll see you there...."  
  
"Wait a minute Shinji."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I kinda promised Hikari not to tell you but...."  
  
"But... what? Please tell me."  
  
"Well.... Asuka's visiting Japan next week, and she's staying with us. I just thought that you should know..."   
  
That name hit him like a ton of bricks; he never thought he would see her again.  
  
"Shinji...Shinji are you there?"  
  
"Oh... yeah I'm here."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah... fine"  
  
"So it's settled then for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
With that he placed the receiver back on the hook.  
  
Shinji made his way to his study, He found himself trembling as he sat down at his desk. 'Get a hold of yourself it's not like its 2015.'  
  
So she was coming back to Japan, even if it's just for a visit. Hikari didn't want him to know about it, as she had made Toji promise. That must mean Asuka did not want to see him. 'Come on Ikari you're a grown man. How can one woman bring you down back to a trembling wreck?'   
  
A sigh escaped his lips. But she's not just any woman. She's Asuka Langley. The girl who insults him until hell freezes over. She was the most beautiful girl in school. Fiery, strong, and could match the boys on every level. But deep down she was really like him. A child lost in hate and betrayal.   
  
Shinji wanted to see her again. Even if it was just to apologise for not being there when she needed a friend, in her darkest hour. When the 15th Angel raped her mind. 'She needed me then and I wasn't there.'  
  
Now to arrange it. Shinji had to get at least Toji on his side as he knew Hikari would protect Asuka from something she knew that Asuka didn't want. Sure Toji would understand. After all he recalled Toji teasing Asuka and him about being 'newly weds' when they were arguing again.   
  
He took out the picture, from his wallet. A flood of emotions swept over his body, at the thought of staring into those sapphire eyes again. Shinji knew he couldn't tell Mitsuri. It would break her heart. But he had to see Asuka again so the past could be put to rest. How he hated lying to Mitsuri. But Shinji wanted at least that one question answering. Why didn't she come to the wedding?  
  
He picked up his cell phone and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello Toji, it's Shinji, I've got something to ask..."  
Author's notes: I Know this chapters short but I'm building up for the next couple of chapter's.   
Thanks to my pre-reader Brassmonki  
E-mail Asuka_uk@hotmail.com   
TTFN 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Realization  
Chapter 5  
  
From retrieving her bags from the carousel, she gently took her daughters' hand.  
  
"Lets go and find Auntie Hikari." Walking out of the arrivals lounge, she scanned the busy scene before her. Looking for the familiar face. But Hikari was not in sight. Wondering if her friend was waiting for her outside, she followed the exit signs. There was no sign of her friend on the street either. As a sense of dread began to fill her being, at the thought of negotiating a city she left years ago with a small child by her side. Just as she began to give up hope, a voice began to shout out her name.  
"Asuka....Asuka!" She turned to see a man running towards her. Realizing it was Toji, she simply waved in return.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but traffic was a nightmare. This city could really use some more parking places." Toji noticed the little girl hiding behind Asuka's legs. Being the kind hearted man he was, he bent down to make his eye level the same as Kyoto, "And who's this pretty girl?"  
  
"This is Kyoto. Say hello to your Uncle Toji." The girl let out a small giggle.  
  
"Can Uncle Toji have a hug?" Toji just had to ask. Kyoto looked at her mother to see if she had any objections. Asuka smiled at her daughter to reassure her that everything was all right. Kyoto ran to Toji, and gave him a big hug. Asuka just looked on smiling, seeing her daughter enjoying the loving affection that she never received as a child. Something in her heart told her that she had made the right choice to come back to Japan. Letting the girl go, Toji stood up and looked Asuka in the eye.  
  
"Hikari apologies for not being here to great you. But she couldn't get the day off work," Toji picked up two suitcases that where by Asuka's feet.  
  
"You didn't pack light did you?"  
  
"Hey a woman needs her things. Let me take one of them." She took a suitcase off him. Realizing that she perhaps did pack too much. Toji scooped Kyoto onto his shoulders as they picked their way through the crowd, to where Toji had parked the car.  
  
The city seemed so unfamiliar to her as she watched it pass by the car window. It was nothing like her memories of old Toyko-3. She was looking for something that was familiar, be it a sign, a building or a street name, but alas nothing appeared.  
  
"Things sure have changed from what I remember."  
  
"Yeah huge developments took place not long after you left," the car slowed as Toji again tried to find his parking space. "We're on the sixth floor, the elevators are this way."  
  
As Toji opened the apartment door, the smell of flowers filled her mind. She remembered how much Hikari loved flowers. She found it very reassuring at the thought of at least some things never changed. Stepping into the apartment, the layout was not much different to that she had shared with Misato and Shinji.  
  
"Tatsuri, daddy's back!" A girl about the age of five came running and greeted her returning father with a hug. The girl reminded Asuka of Hikari, but she was clearly Toji's daughter.  
  
"See I told you I wouldn't be long. Did you behave yourself? Or is your babysitter going to tell me nightmare tales again?"  
  
"I was a good girl daddy!"  
  
"I see. Say hello to your auntie Asuka. She's going to be staying with us for a few days."  
  
"Hello Auntie Asuka."  
  
"Hello Tatsuri. This is my daughter Kyoto, why don't you two go and play while I talk to your daddy"  
  
"Kyoto have you ever played........" The girls disappeared into Tatsuri's bedroom.  
  
She made herself comfortable on the couch, as Toji paid the babysitter and showed her to the door.  
  
"You have a nice home."  
  
"Thanks. It wasn't easy getting it." The phone began to ring, "Excuse me," Asuka could not quite make out what Toji was saying, but it seemed to be important.  
  
"That was Hikari. She's arranged lunch for the two of you in her lunch hour, at cafe Springs. Do you remember where it is?"  
  
"If they haven't moved it in eight years then yes."  
  
"Its still in the same place, She says she'll meet you there in half an hour. I would give you a lift, but the babysitters just left."  
  
"It's ok I could do with a walk," with that Asuka put on her shoes and set off.  
  
"Shinji it's me, she's on her way and yeah she bought it."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's note, I know this story has lost some of its deep emotional thought but trust me it will become more deep in a few chapters time. Asuka has to have another realization before she can sort her thoughts out on it. Same with Shinji.  
So what has Shinji and Toji got planned for Asuka, Well I guess you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter to find out.  
Thanks to my pre reader Brassmonki  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
  
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Realization   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Asuka stood outside of the cafe, remembering, the times they'd spent there after school. Looking at her watch she knew that it would be about another five minutes before Hikari would meet her. Asuka sat down at one of the outside tables and ordered a cup of tea. She found herself staring into oblivion, as she took in the view. Asuka heard a noise to the left of her. It sounded like someone sitting down.   
  
"Hi Hikari it's been..." She turned her head. But it wasn't Hikari's hazel eyes that greeted her. But some steel blue yes instead.   
  
"It's definitely been a while," Shinji just smiled at her, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of the expression on her face. "I'm afraid Hikari won't be coming. You were set-up by Toji and me. I felt we needed to talk." Asuka's mouth opened and closed several times before finding something to say.   
  
"Two of the stooges managed to pull the wool over my eyes for once. Is the third planning something else?"   
  
"Kensuke has no idea you're here."   
  
"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Nerves suddenly took a hold of Shinji. He couldn't believe that Asuka still had this power over him.   
  
"Well... I really want to know why you didn't come to my wedding? I wanted all of the old gang there."   
  
Asuka was taken back by this, she could see the pain in Shinji's eyes, the pain she caused. She realized then that her pride was again hurting someone she deeply cared for.   
  
"I didn't know that you wanted everyone there so badly," Asuka searched for an excuse that wouldn't seem to add more salt into his wounds, "I was going to come, but I couldn't get the time off work. If I remember correctly it was a tactical board meeting. As I'm the Major of tactics I had to go."   
  
"So you wanted to come?"   
  
"Yeah I wanted to know who actually won Shinji Ikari's heart," Asuka knew that she was partially lying. She did want to know who won Shinji's heart away from her. But a part of her couldn't bare to go and find out. She didn't want him to see what she had become.   
  
"Anyway you couldn't have waited for me to fly all the way back to Japan. Just to ask me that one question?"   
  
"In a way yeah." Asuka smiled she couldn't believe that he waited three years to ask her that.   
  
"I'll tell you one thing Shinji. We've got the whole afternoon, so why don't we spend it catching up on old times." Shinji couldn't believe his luck. The old Asuka would have called him a baka. Then stormed off saying she never wanted to talk to him again. 'Maybe this could give me a chance to know the real Asuka' he thought.   
  
"Why don't we go for a walk through the park? It's a nice day after all."   
  
It reminded Asuka of old times, times of walking home with him teasing him. Now she realized it was also good to talk to him. She never knew how much they were alike. As they had a similar childhood.   
  
Shinji realized that Asuka had become more beautiful in every way. Not only has her features matured with age. But her mind was even more beautiful now he could actually talk to her, instead of her yelling at him.   
  
"So then Kyoto said she didn't do it, even though she had chocolate all round her mouth!"   
  
"Sounds like she's her mothers daughter," Asuka sat down on a bench in the park, they had spent the last two hours walking around, Shinji joined her.   
  
"I'll tell you one thing Shinji, I think Kyoto would love you. I'll have to bring her round one day before we fly back."   
  
"I'd like that, but let me arrange it with Mitsuri, she isn't great with surprise visitors."   
  
"Tell me more of Mitsuri, like where did you meet her?" Shinji stared into Asuka's eyes; it was still amazing to see them sparkle as the sun dances on a babbling brook.   
  
"We met at college, it was in the cantine. I accidentally spilt milk down her top," Asuka let out a giggle, "What's funny about it?"   
  
"It's funny because I know how you would have reacted. You would say your sorry and go red in the face," Shinji found himself turning red "See I was right!" Both let out a short laughter together. Asuka reached out and touched Shinji's hand. How this made her feel like a schoolgirl again. All nerves and shy. Shinji felt a shiver run down his spine. He started to wish that if only this could have happened back when they were fourteen. They found themselves looking deep into each other's eyes.   
  
"This was great Shinji. I've really enjoyed today and I just want to say..."   
  
Right then a familiar voice to Shinji broke the moment.   
  
"Shinji... I've got some real exciting news to tell you!" Asuka pulled her hand away and looked in the direction in which the voice called from. Asuka saw a woman walk up to Shinji. She had mid-length brown hair, with green eyes, though she was a little shorter than Asuka. Shinji stood up and greeted her with a hug.   
  
"Mitsuri, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was on my way back home to tell you some wonderful news." Asuka stood up.   
  
"Looks like your needed Shinji, I'll be going."   
  
"Oh did I interrupt something?"   
  
"It's ok Mitsuri. Me and Asuka where just catching up on old times." Mitsuri turned to face Asuka.   
  
"So this is the famous Asuka, it's nice to meet you at last. Shinji has told me so much about you."   
  
"It's finally nice to meet the girl who stole Shinji's heart," Asuka had to bite her tongue. She knew that she had to be nice, after all this woman meant so much to Shinji. "Please go ahead and tell Shinji, I'll be on my way."   
  
"It's ok Asuka, I want as many as possible to know this." Shinji turned to his wife.   
  
"Tell me Mitsuri, what is it?"   
  
"I've just come back from the doctors," Shinji suddenly became concerned, why would she go to the doctors and not tell him. "Don't worry Shinji, it's nothing serious. How would you like to become a father?"   
  
"Father? What do you mean?" Shinji asked   
  
"I'm pregnant Shinji."   
  
"Pregnant?" Shinji and Asuka said in unison.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Author's note; how's that for a spanner in the works. So what is Asuka going to do now???? Or Shinji for that matter.   
  
Well I guess you'll just have to wait for the last two chapters, yes just two more chapters to go.   
  
All comments welcome.   
  
Thanks to me pre reader Brassmonki   
  
E-mail me at Asuka_uk@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people.  
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit.  
  
Realization Chapter 7  
  
Shinji sat in his study. It had been four days since he last saw Asuka. He knew that she was flying back to Germany today. "I'm pregnant" those words kept flashing through his mind. He was going to be a father, and nothing could change the fact. A feeling of worry and concern crept over him. He didn't want to become his father. A cold hearted man who abandoned his child, just so could achieve his own happiness.  
  
Taking a sip of his tea, Shinji looked at the framed picture of him and Mitsuri, that was sitting on his desk. This was his future. His days of beening a teenager was over. For in nine months time, he will be responable for a new life. An innocentin this harsh world. He found himself becoming more determind not to let the same things that happened to him. Happen to this new life.  
  
He reached into him wallet and removed the picture that was there. Shinji was begining to wonder why she didn't visit. "She said that she would visit before she left" He was really looking forward to seeing her again. But now realizing that whatever they could of shared together, was going to be no more. He had other prooities now. For Mitsuri was carriny his child. Any thoughts of leaving her for Asuka, Where simply unthinkable. He was going to take responsability for his actions. He wasn't going to run away from them anymore, but face them like a man.  
  
He allowed himself to become lost in those shappire eyes one last time. As he opened the bottom draw of his desk, a single tear rolled down his cheek. he pulled out an old personal file, and placed the picture inside. He paused for a brief moment before placing it back into the draw. He had to let go. No more could he dwell on the past and what could have been. He had to look to the future and facts. He was going to be a father.  
  
Asuka had answered the question that he'd always wanted to know. Now he could let her go. He was going to let her be a memory, and nothing more.  
"Shinji dinners ready"  
"Comming"  
He took a deep breath, he was going to move into the future.  
"Goodbye Asuka"  
With that he went to the door.  
  
Asuka found herself starring out of the window at ten thousand feet. Kyoto had fallen asleep on her lap. Looking down at her daughter, she saw herself when she was that age. A carefree child, before the mess of Eva stepped into it.  
  
Her daughter was going to have the life, she never had. One of happiness and joy. No one was going to stop Kyoto having that life. She was going to see to that. To do that she knew she would have to leave her husband. In a way she knew it was selfish. Kyoto loved her dad. But love wasn't returned, Kyoto would feel rejected. Just like she did when her father rejected he. Rejection. Asuka knew that Shinji would now also reject her. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. No longer would he be waiting for her not with a child on the way. Her days in the angel war had taught her that Shinji hated his father, and would be determined not to follow his fathers footsteps. No matter how much her heart now longed for Shinji's touch. It was now out of her reach forever.  
  
She realized now it was too late, mentally she kicked herself. Scolded herself, for not doing somethingabout it when she was fourteen and had the chance. Then perhaps she would have found herself in a happy marriage. Kyoto would have a father that loved her, and she wouldn't be lonely. Asuka voewed there and then not to let Kyoto make the same mistake she did.  
  
She mentally laugh to herself. mankind though it achieved perfection with the evangelions, but how could it she thought. When it can't even achieve perfection with it's own life.  
  
Well she wasn't going to waste hers, not now. For she found a new drive, she wiped her tears. She would always remember the past and what it taught her. She wasn't going to forget Shinji either, as he showed her the way to find love. But now she was going to strieve for the best in life, not for her but for her daughter. A sigh came from the child on her lap, she begun to stoke Kyoto's hair.  
"It's just me and you now. and no one is going to stop us"  
  
The End   
Author's notes Sorry it taken sooooo long to finish but i've been studying hard over the last year, and it kind off took up my time. Plus this chapter was draining to write when i actually sat down and wrote it. because how was Shinji and Asuka going to let go off each other.  
  
more stories soon well update those i started so keep your eye out Please review E-mail and website www. 


End file.
